fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kino Mayu
is one of the cures from the series. She has a tsundere personality. Using her Lullun Phone, she turns into Cure Lucent, who's theme colour is pink. Appearance Casual Mayu has blonde hair that goes just past her shoulders. Her bangs part to the left and cover her eye. Her eyes are dark pink. Despite her personality, Mayu dresses rather femininely in an "otome kei" style. Mayu wears a pale grey dress with a white collar. The dress is sleeveless and the bottom of the dress stops just before her knees. She wears a carnation pink cardigan over the dress. The dress collar sits on top of the cardigan. She pairs it with pale pastel pink knee high socks and brown lace up boots with a heel. During the winter, Mayu wears a dark pink dress that goes to her knees under a pastel pink jacket. Theres white fluff around the sleeves, jacket pockets and the collar. The jacket has no hood. She wears black tights with brown lace up boots. She wears a dark pink hat, dark pink gloves and a pink and white striped scarf. Pretty Cure As a cure Mayu's hair grows longer and turns bubblegum pink. Her hair is held in a ponytail with a braid wrapping around the base of the ponytail. Her eyes turn blue. She wears a dark pink vest with a white shirt that have short sleeves. A bow sits on the front of her vest. She wears a carnation pink skirt that stops just before her knees. She wears black tights with pink lace up boots. Sitting on her waist is her Lullun Phone. School Mayu's school uniform in the fall/winter consists of a black blazer with a white button up shirt underneath it. She wears a dark grey skirt with a white petticoat under it. Around her neck is a grey bow. Her tights are black shoes are deep grey. Due to minor customizations to the uniform the school allows, Mayu sewed white fabric with pink polka dots inside the jacket. In the spring/summer, she wears a short sleeved button up shirt, with a pink bow. the buttons on her top are silver. She wears a dark grey skirt with black knee high socks and dark grey shoes. Special Her pyjamas consit of pink shorts and a black tanktop. She wears a black and white plaid shirt that's doesn't fit her. She leaves it open. She wears black cat socks and pink cat slippers. In the movie, Mayu wears a white shirt with a collar. The sleeves are slightly puffy that go into a cuff at her upper arm with gold buttons. She wears an pink dress over the shirt that stops at her knees. The dress is decorated with stars. She wears black socks. Her shoes consist of pink heels with a pink cuff around her ankle. A pale pink bow sits in front of the cuff. Around the edge of the heels are pale pink frill design. A large pink bow sits at the back of her hair. Personality She has a tsundere personality. She has a sharp tongue and rarely ever keeps her opinions to herself. Whether she does it on purpose or by accident is unknown. She gets embarrassed easily, but tries to brush it off. Relationships Family Friends *Lua: Mayu takes care of him when Nonomura can't. *Shiraki Yukina: Her fellow cure. *Tsukiyomi Nonomura: Her fellow cure. *Inoue Tsuri: Tsuri was the second person to find out that she was a cure. *Oukyuu Haru: Mayu is shown to have a crush on him. She accidcently told him she was a cure. Cure Lucent is Mayu's cure identity. Attacks Finishers Sub-attacks Songs Singles Duets Etymology Kino (木野): ki (木) means wood and no (野) means field Mayu (真): Ma (真) means real while yu (夕) means evening Her name means wood field real evening. Gallery Trivia *Mayu's oldest toy is a pink alpaca named Kii *As a child, Mayu was a tomboy **When and why she changed to more feminie styles is unknown. *Mayu is an aquarius *Mayu was originally going to use music as her attacks *Mayu was originally going to wear glasses *Mayu is the first pink cure to not lead *Mayu can sew Category:User:NightCarnival Category:Pink Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Shining Line Pretty Cure